


and i'll hold your hand till the very end

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i need smooches and a hug





	

"That's it, sweetheart. In for four, out for four."

The hold on Tyler's t-shirt tightens and he can hear the boy cuddled up to his chest take in a deep, shaky breath, his exhale being interrupted by a sob, and Tyler feels something break inside him every time Josh hiccups or whines. He just goes on whispering praise in his ear and rubbing circles on his lower back.

“You’re good, baby. C’mon, one more time.”

Josh’s chest rises and falls slowly once more, and Tyler sighs in relief when he feels the body on top of him stop trembling.

“Better?” Tyler murmurs, lips pressed to his temple. Josh nods, red-rimmed and swollen eyes blinking up at him, snot running down his lips and reaching his chin, but at least he’s no longer a sobbing mess.

“D’you wanna talk about it?”

Josh shakes his head quickly, wiping his runny nose on the sleeve of his shabby sleep shirt (which is practically a dress, Tyler always insists, if only to see Josh duck his head with reddening cheeks and play with the collar). It should be gross, the way Josh licks off the mucus that his clothing didn't get, but Tyler just feels warm, the feeling spreading from his chest to his fingertips and making him feel dizzy with love.

He wraps one arm around his boy's waist, pulling him closer to keep him seated firmly on his lap with one folded leg on each side of Tyler. With the other, he reaches blindly for the Kleenex on Josh’s bedside table and shooes Josh’s tongue away to clean what’s left of the snot over his mouth.

It’s silent as Tyler rumples the tissue a bit to gently wipe the almost dried tear tracks on Josh’s face. He leaves it aside and leans back, resting against the headboard as Josh rubs his eyes sleepily and places his forehead against his chest, only to speak for the first time since Tyler arrived, voice hoarse and raspy, to make a usual request his boyfriend could never deny.

“Can ya sing t’me?” he mumbles.

“What do you want?”

“Anything.”

And so he sings, slipping warm hands under Josh’s long shirt and running them up and down his sides as he goes through verses and rhymes, and Josh can’t do anything but cuddle further into him and thank God for Tyler Joseph.

**Author's Note:**

> i need smooches and a hug


End file.
